The Head and the Heart
by Niki Nonsense
Summary: The mysterious death of a Navy Lieutenant means Gibbs' team must recruit some paranormal expert help from the FBI. Mainly NCIS. Tiva/MSR implied McAbby and DRR. Mainly NCIS. Set in NCIS Season 10/X-Files Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS/X-Files Crossover**  
**Timeline: NCIS season 10, X-Files TBD (at least after Season 7)**  
**Ships: Tiva, MSR, (maybe some implied McAbby and DRR)**

**Basic disclaimer: This is Fanfiction .net , you should know that I own nothing from NCIS or X-Files. NCIS is owned by some dudes at CBS, X-Files is owned by some dudes at Fox.**

**Synopsis: The mysterious death of a Navy Lieutenant means Gibbs' team must recruit some paranormal expert help from the FBI.**

Veronica slammed her door shut behind her almost knocking her P!nk poster off of the wall. She wiped a tear from her red face as she flopped into her twin bed. A knock at her door prompted her to throw her purple pillow as hard as she could in the direction of her father's voice.

"Roni, do you want to talk about it?" he said softly.

"NO!" she growled. "I don't ever want to talk to you again! It's not fair!"

From the other side of the door, her father sighed. He placed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. _How am I supposed to deal with this?_ On the hallway wall was a photo of his family, well, what was left of it. It was a happy photo of him with his daughter and late wife, Stephanie, at the beach several years ago. He straightened the frame gently as he called out his daughter's name again. "Roni, come on!"

Her long red curls were spilled over her tear soaked pillow. She was facedown in emotions. "I HATE Y-"

Her father's screams of pain cut her insult short. She was unsure if this was just a ploy to get her to come out of her room or if her father was really in danger. He continued to scream in agony until there was a sharp pop. She jumped up from her bed. Her curls bouncing in every direction as she flung her door open to find her father's head rolling across the hardwood floor free from his body. His lifeless hazel eyes stared at her as she screamed.

* * *

Ziva David rounded the corner to her desk eyeing Tony's smirk. He eagerly waited for her to sit down and turn on her computer for the day. He stared at her silently like a puppy waiting for a treat. She gave him a confused but suspicious look as she booted up her computer.

"Good morning, Tony," she said opening her email.

He turned back to his computer and began typing. "Good morning!" He sounded more chipper than usual especially at this early hour.

A ping from her instant messenger and a giggle from Tony's desk made her question what he had done, is doing, or will do.

**Tony: I put fireworks in McGee's desk this morning. Shh!**

She gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look, took a deep breath, and began typing back.

**Ziva: Does Gibbs know?**

**Tony: Of course not! Are you crazy?**

**Ziva: Where did you put them?**

**Tony: See the open drawer?**

Ziva had to perk up like prairie dog to see behind McGee's desk. Next to his empty chair was an open file drawer.

**Ziva: yes.**

**Tony: I taped snap dragons around the edges of the drawer so when he closes it, they'll all pop at the same time. Lol! :)**

Tony gave her a proud smile as she looked over at the drawer again. Her lips puckered to the left as she tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

**Ziva: You taped flowers to his desk that are going to explode?**

He shook his head and blinked awkwardly at her. Something must've gotten lost in translation again.

**Tony: Nononononono Snap dragons, the little white things that you throw on the ground that go pop!**

**Ziva: You mean the little things that look like sperm?**

He slid from behind his monitor with a did-you-really-just-say-that stare.

**Tony: Yes.**

She giggled to herself as McGee walked past them carrying a cup of coffee heading for his desk.

"Morning, everyone," McGee sat as his desk and tapped his keyboard.

Tony cleared his throat trying to be nonchalant. "Morning, Probie."

**Tony: He suspects nothing!**

**Tony: Damn it, David! Turn your sound off on your IM!**

She bit her lower lip as she quickly muted her computer. She had forgotten that she turned it back on after the last time they IM'd. Instant messaging and texting had become like whispering for them recently.

**Ziva: Sorry! I forgot it was on.**

**Tony: :) Any second now, his OCD will kick in and close that drawer.**

Almost on cue, "Tony? Were you in my drawer?" McGee slammed the drawer shut._ POPPOPPOPPOP!_ He dropped to the floor covering his head as Tony and Ziva laughed.

"You bein' shot at, McGee?" Gibbs said as he came around the corner with a coffee in one hand and a file folder in the other.

McGee poked his head up from his desk. "Uhh, well…"

Tony and Ziva went back to pretend working.

**Tony: THAT WAS AWESOME!1!11!**

**Ziva: You are a child, Tony.**

**Tony: Admit it! you laughed!**

A smile crept up on her face as she looked up at him.

"Gear up," Gibbs said cutting through their eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Ducky hovered over the body, liver probe in hand. Jimmy Palmer assisted by gathering up the head after Tony had finished taking photos of it. Palmer fumbled with the head as he was getting it into the black bag made for body parts.

"Whoa there, Gremlin!" Tony said helping Jimmy steady himself. "Careful with that head."

"Oh! Thanks, Tony," Jimmy smiled. "I wouldn't want to drop it. Heads would roll!"

Tony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He patted Palmer on the back as he walked away to continue his investigation.

Ducky stood up, his knees popping. "Time of death is concurrent with what the lieutenant's daughter stated earlier."

Ziva did her female duty of questioning/comforting the teenage girl in the other room. Normally with a young female witness, Gibbs would assign her the interview. This time he hesitated and initially offered the task to McGee considering Ziva had also just lost her father. Before McGee could nod an acknowledgement, Ziva interjected that she would be able to handle it.

She sat at the kitchen table with Veronica sipping coffee. A pile of Splenda packets accumulated next to Victoria's cup.

"My dad always made fun of me for using so much sweetener in my coffee." Veronica stared at the still full cup in front of her. "He drank it black. He said he drank real coffee, and I was just drinking liquid Splenda." She managed a half smile.

"Do you know who might want to hurt your dad?" Ziva treaded very lightly in a gentle tone. "Anyone ever pick a fight with him? Threaten him?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I don't even know how someone would've snuck in and killed him without me seeing them. I didn't hear anything or see ANYONE!"

"No one else was in the house with you?"

"No. Just me and my dad." Veronica started to tear up as she remembered her parents.

Ziva sighed. They had more in common than this girl knew. "You know," she lowered her voice, "I lost my mother at a young age, and I lost my father a few weeks ago. I can understand how you feel." She hesitantly placed her hand on Veronica's wrist. Ziva was still learning how to comfort other people. Abby was a big help in that arena.

Tony came around the corner with his camera in hand. He stopped himself at the doorway when he saw Ziva and Veronica. The air in the room was a different flavor than where he had just been joking with Palmer. Veronica's back was to him, but he could read Ziva's face. She looked up at him with all of the emotion of a few weeks ago hiding behind her brown eyes.

He gestured that it was time to pack up. Ziva placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she thanked her. She grabbed her notes and moved toward Tony. Once they were out of the room and Veronica's earshot, he leaned over and whispered, "You okay?"

"I am fine, Tony," she whispered back looking up at him.

His eyes lingered on hers for a few seconds before he snapped himself back to work mode. "Okay, just making sure." He smiled as he turned to head toward the truck.

He took a few steps as she watched him walk away. "Hey, Tony," she called out.

"Yeah," he whipped his head around to find her with a warm smile.

"Thanks."


End file.
